Armed Dragon LV7
７ | romaji_name = Āmudo Doragon Reberu Sebun | image = ArmedDragonLV7-LED2-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Dragon | type2 = Effect | atk = 2800 | def = 1000 | level = 7 | passcode = 73879377 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Ignition | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5". You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement avec "Dragon Armé LV5" et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Vous pouvez envoyer 1 monstre depuis votre main au Cimetière ; détruisez tous les monstres face recto contrôlés par votre adversaire avec une ATK inférieure ou égale à l'ATK du monstre envoyé. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss durch „Bewaffneter Drache LV5“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Du kannst 1 Monster von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legen; zerstöre alle offenen Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert und deren ATK kleiner oder gleich den ATK des auf den Friedhof gelegten Monsters sind. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente da "Drago Armato LV5", e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Puoi mandare 1 mostro dalla tua mano al Cimitero; distruggi tutti i mostri scoperti controllati dal tuo avversario con ATK pari o inferiore all'ATK del mostro mandato al Cimitero. | pt_lore = Este card não pode ser Invocado por Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado. Este card não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial exepto com o efeito de "Dragão Armado LV5". Envie 1 Card de Monstro da sua mão para o Cemitério para destruir todos os monstro no Campo do seu adversário, com a face para cima, com o ATK igual ou menor que o ATK do monstro enviado. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial por "Dragón Armado LV5". Puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 monstruo en tu mano; destruye todos los monstruos que controle tu adversario con ATK igual o menor que el ATK de ese monstruo mandado. | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。「アームド・ドラゴン ＬＶ５」の効果でのみ特殊召喚できる。①：手札からモンスター１体を墓地へ送って発動できる。墓地へ送ったそのモンスターの攻撃力以下の攻撃力を持つ、相手フィールドのモンスターを全て破壊する。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 없다. "암드드래곤 LV5"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. 패의 몬스터 카드 1장을 묘지에 보내는 것으로, 그 몬스터의 공격력 이하의 상대 필드 위의 앞면 표 시 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Super Rare) Special Monsters B (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc6_dp = 5200 | supports = Armed Dragon LV5 | archseries = * LV * Armed Dragon | related_to_archseries = * A-to-Z * Dark counterpart * Metaphys | action = Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi | misc = Special Summon Monster | fm_for = Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon | database_id = 6107 }}